


you heard me. take it off

by ell (amywaited)



Series: the tumblr archive [16]
Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fill, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 01:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16030451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amywaited/pseuds/ell
Summary: a tumblr whaddabat





	you heard me. take it off

**Author's Note:**

> find my [tumblr](https://spideysstark.tumblr.com)

“What?!”

“You heard me,” Bucky says, stalking round Tony’s desk and digging the fingers of his left hand into the arm of Tony’s desk chair. “Take it off.”

“Take what off? At least buy me a drink first,” Tony babbles, “I’m not as easy as you may be lead to believe- God knows SHIELD did a terrible job with their catch up files-”

Bucky leans in till his nose brushes Tony’s. “Take the bandage off, Tony.”

“What bandage? I have no bandages,” Tony says, wriggling a little in his chair and under Bucky’s harsh glare.

Bucky narrows his eyes. “Don’t fuck with me.”

“I’m not! I’m not, I just don’t want to worry you- which you are obviously doing right now, so good going, Tony. Look its.. It’s not as bad as it looks, okay?” Tony rambles, speaking faster and faster, “And I don’t actually think you need to see. It’s not that bad. I have- I have work to do now, or else Pepper will castrate me- and neither of us would enjoy that-” he winks, “- so if you could just. Step back a little- personal space, its a thing- and let me get on.”

“I’m not leaving.”

“Why not?”

“Because,” Bucky says, “Tony, I want to see your battle damage, and assess to see whether you need to go to the hospital, and then I want to be able to breath because I love you, and seeing you hurt makes my lungs dry up.”

Tony blinks. “That was.. more heartfelt than I expected.”

“Same here,” Bucky admits, shrugging. “But seriously. Tony. Please. Just show me.”

Tony opens his mouth and pauses. Sighs. “Fine.”


End file.
